Xiaoqiao
Xiao Qiao is character introduced in Dynasty Warriors 3. The younger of the Two Qiaos, she is Da Qiao's younger sister and is also Zhou Yu's wife. Prior to the Battle at Chi Bi, it is said Zhuge Liang told her husband that Cao Cao wanted his wife. This considerably upset Zhou Yu and he agreed to resist Wei. In the Dynasty Warriors series, she is 16 years old, making her the youngest female in the series. Her height is the same as her sister's at 160 cm (5'3"). Role in Games :"How can something so cute be so deadly?" :::―Goemon Ishikawa; Warriors Orochi 2 Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 3 and 4, she and her sister Da Qiao were kidnapped by Dong Zhuo, later on to be rescued by both Sun Ce and Zhou Yu and marrying them afterwards. During her Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends, Xiao Qiao is cornered by Cao Cao, who desires to have her join him. She refuses to be his and repeatedly defeat him and his accompanying generals, Zhang He, Dian Wei, Xiahou Dun, and Xu Zhu. On his third defeat, he decides to capture Da Qiao in an attempt to lure the younger sister back to him. Upon seeing the Two Qiaos together, he is fascinated by the sight of both beauties together and desires to obtain both ladies under him. They answer by forcing him to retreat. Her Musou Mode in Dynasty Warriors 5 revolved around her contributions to the Wu Army, much to the anxiety of her husband, Zhou Yu. Xiao Qiao supports and comforts her husband throughout the mode to the fact that Zhou Yu had realized how important his wife was to him. Zhou Yu later on became angry at Cao Cao for trying to seek after Xiao Qiao whilst trying to invade the land, that it became the cause of the Battle of Chi Bi. Her ending involves a healthy Zhou Yu living happily together with his wife after the land is peaceful. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, she shares her legend mode with her sister, Zhen Ji and Yue Ying. Together with their husbands, Zuo Ci challenges them to see which lord is worthy of the Imperial Seal. During the battle, the Two Qiaos bicker that their respective lord is better than the other and fight. When her husband gains the seal, Xiao Qiao openly admits that her true reasons for fighting in the competition was to prove that Zhou Yu is better than everyone else. She has no story in Dynasty Warriors 6 but she appears at Shi Ting. She doesn't appear in any game cinematics during the first release but has a small appearance during one of Taishi Ci's movies in Special. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Xiao Qiao is part of a resistance army along side Sakon Shima and Zhang Jiao. She does not follow Sakon's strategies when Nobunaga Oda confronts them at Kyushu, resulting in her defeat. Afterwords, she joins the Samurai forces. She was seen in the Samurai Ending, where as she tells Nobunaga, Shingen and Kenshin to "stop fighting already", later to be replied with a pat on the head by Nobunaga and Shingen. In Warriors Orochi 2, she is seen once again with Zhou Yu, returning to the Wu forces. Also in her dream mode, she joins alongside No and Zhen Ji to save the other women (and Cao Pi) from the clutches of Dong Zhuo. Character Information Personality Xiao Qiao is a carefree and cheerful woman who is gutsier than her sister when hopping into action. Not one to fume over the details, she often takes the honest and straightforward path in battle. Although she's a capable fighter, her lack of restraint lands her in trouble and she often needs rescuing. Her snappy tongue can sometimes be blunt and slightly offending, which usually earns her sister's chiding. She acts in a manner that is more childish than her sister, and she is offended when others point out her immaturity. She adores her husband's attention and tries her hardest to impress him. In the Asian script, she calls her husband "Lord Zhou Yu", but she additionally calls him all sorts of pet-names in the English adaption. Voice Actors * Wendee Lee - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (English) * Carrie Savage - Dynasty Warriors 6, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Lee Hyeonju - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * Yeo Min Jeong - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) * Junko Shimakata - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Sumi Shimamoto - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Xiao Qiao/Quotes *"Eww! What's with him?! Creep..." *"I'll save the day!" *"How do you like that?!" *"Coffee or tea?" *"Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat! Can't even face a little girl!" *"I know it's bad to play with fire, but..." *"I have crushed this base just in case!" *"A good girl knows when is the time to go home!" *"Ow! Help me, sis!" *"Hey! You're mean!" *"I'll slap you down to your butt!" *"Go for it! Go for it!" *"I'm scared! Help!" *"Ohh...Don't cry! Let's fight together!" *"Don't bully a poor girl like me!" *"I'll take care of this baby!" *"Show me you can crawl while I can fly!" *"Ahh! Anyone?!" *"Don't wet your pants, Mommy won't help you!" *"A B C D E F G...Boring!" *"I'm not a child! You stay out of this!" Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 5 Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): Xiao Qiao uses her right fan and swipes it downward, then she does the same thing with her left fan. She opens her arms diagonally and twirls while doing it. She makes another downward swipe with her right fan before doing a jumping full spin. Xiao Qiao then swipes her left fan a little bit up to the right and crosses her fans together, then opens her arms horizontally and twirls to the left while nearly crouching. As for her final attack, she spins to the right with both her arms open 7 times before repeating the cycle. When her weapon is embedded with an element every third move and her ending attacks are elemental. : string (Renbu ∞): Xiao Qiao creates a mini whirlwind and swings her arms forward, right arm then left, 2 times. Xiao Qiao throws her fans forward, turns around and performs a backwards cartwheel to catch them and makes a large whirlwind, similar to the one created with (held). : (held): Xiao Qiao creates a large whirlwind that blows opponents away. : : Xiao Qiao does her attacks (attacks are up till Renbu Level 3) with several improvements, such as farther range and greater attack speed. At the ending, Xiao Qiao throws her fans to create a circle and while catching them, she attacks the enemies who are close to her, unlike Lu Bu. During her True Musou, her attacks have fire-based element embedded with them. : , : Xiao Qiao jumps up and crosses her fans forward while leaning down. : , : Xiao Qiao jumps and closes her fans then holds them downwards. As she is landing, she sticks them into the ground while creating a flash of pink light that blows enemies away. :Dashing : :Dashing : She leans forward and lifts her arms to be in front of her to make enemies that are in front of her fly away. :Grapple attack : :Grapple attack : :Deadlock attack: She twirls to the left, attacking all enemies around her. She hits the enemy in front of her, then twirls to the right. After that, she jumps on the opponent in front of her, with the opponent appearing to carry her with his/her arm. Xiao Qiao makes a strike to the left with her right fan, appearing to 'assassinate' the opponent. Then Xiao Qiao jumps down. :Special attack: True Speed: Greatly boosts speed. Xiao Qiao leans her upper body forward, holding both of her fans in a defensive position while she runs. When the when is embedded with an element, so do her attacks. ::Dashing : Xiao Qiao swings her arms like she does in her second attack. ::Dashing : She leans forward and lifts her arms to be in front of her to make enemies that are in front of her away. Horse Moveset : string: Xiao Qiao leans to the right and swipes her fan forward and backward. : : She throws her right fan to spin around her. : : Xiao Qiao does her attacks with increased attack power and ends with her attack. Fighting Style Xiao Qiao's moveset, like her sister, is fast but rather weak. Her 4th weapon doesn't help improve this either, as the weapon's weight is heavy. Most players often say that her moveset is identical to Da Qiao's but there are several distinct features that make players choose one sister over the other. Her moveset is made primarily for one-on-one duels, such as her C1, C6 and her Musou attacks, but are virtually difficult to aim at opponents. Some of her moves are good crowd clearers, for example her C4. Xiao Qiao can also perform several acrobatics feats by using moves such as her Musou attacks and her jumping attacks. Her fighting is is almost completely different in Dynasty Warriors 6, she has the highest attack for females when she and all other females reach level 50. Her newer moveset has several characteristics similar to her sister's older moveset. Examples of this are the spins that she does at the end of her moveset and how she tosses her fans in a circle around her at the end of her Musou attack. Another example is the miniature tornado created by Xiao Qiao in her attacks. Weapons :See also: Xiao Qiao/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 6 Gallery xiaoqiao.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 Dw4a-xiaoqiao.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 Artwork Image:Xiao qiao.jpeg|Dynasty Warriors 4 Image:Xiaoqiao-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 Artwork Image:Xiaoqiao-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 Render 001.png|Strikeforce 2 Artwork (Da Qiao not appear) Image:Xiaoqiao-800.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 Render Image:Xiaoqiao-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Xiaoqiao-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Rotkonline-twoqiaos.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render (Xiao Qiao is on the right) Category:Wu characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters